Through Thick and Thin
by Lmv16
Summary: It's always been the three of them; Stiles, Scott, and Kit. The Three Musketeers. They had been through everything together. But then Scott gets bitten by a werewolf, and suddenly, their lives get a lot more complicated. And they thought their sophomore year of high school was going to be fun. Stiles/OC Scott/Allison
1. Wolf Moon Part 1

_**I have a Power Rangers story to be writing. I know, I know. But then a friend told me to NOT watch Teen Wolf, and being the little shit that I am, I watched Teen Wolf (Currently somewhere in season two) and I fell in love with Stiles. Dylan O'Brien is just wonderful in the roll, and I thought to myself, what if there was a third friend, a girl, who had been there from the start? And then this little idea popped into my head. So, I give you, Through Thick and Thin!**_

She was just about to go to bed when a knocking on her window captured the attention of sixteen year old Kit Matthews. Dressed in only shorts and a tank top, Kit wondered over to her window just as another pebble hit it. She swiftly opened it, sticking her top half out of the window.

"Kit!" the boyish whisper-yell reached her easily. "Come on! I just heard on my police scanner, they found something!" the voice belonged to Stiles Stilinski, a boy with whom Kit had been friends ever sense they were born. Sharing a birthday, the two's mothers had met while walking up and down the halls of the hospital to help their labor pains. Upon finding out that Kit's mother had only moved to Beacon Hills a few weeks before and lived a few houses down, the two women became friends, a friendship that their children seemingly inherited.

Kit smiled down at her friend, a boy with big, light brown eyes and close-cropped brown hair, before replying with, "Let me get dressed, I'll be right down!"

"Alright, I'll just wait here!" With another smile, Kit closed her window. She pulled a hoody on over her tank top, traded her shorts for a pair of jeans, and pulled on her sneakers. Peeking her head out of her room for a moment, Kit checked the hall. Her parents' door was closed, as was that of her older brother. Closing her door softly, Kit reopened her window and slid out onto the over-hang, suddenly glad that she lived right over the garage. Closing the window behind her, she grabbed onto the nearest tree-branch from the tree that grew in her front yard, and climbed down expertly.

With a grunt, Kit's feet touched the ground, and Stiles quickly grabbed her arm.

"Come on, we gotta go get Scott!" he said excitedly, pulling her towards were his car sat idling. He opened the passenger door of the blue Jeep Wrangler for her, allowing her to slide in, before shutting it and running around to the other side. Once he was in the car, he began to drive, heading towards the house of Scott McCall.

"So what are we doing, exactly?" Kit asked, turning in her seat to look at her friend.

Stiles smirked almost evilly. "We gotta get Scott first, and then I'll tell you everything," he said.

Kit laughed. "Really? I mean Stiles, I love you and everything, but it's kind of a school night," she said.

Stiles groaned. "Don't remind me. But just because tomorrow's the first day of sophomore year doesn't mean we can't still have fun. Now shush, we're here, and I want to scare him!"

"Why are you trying to scare him?" Kit asked.

"He wasn't answering his phone!" Stiles replied.

Stopping his car, Stiles got out, and, followed by Kit, headed up to the house they had parked in front of. Climbing up onto the some overhang over the porch, Stiles went to knock on his friend's window, only for Kit to motion that Scott was actually on the porch. The shaggy-haired boy held a baseball bat in his hands, although instead of using it, he screamed when Stiles appeared in front of him, hanging upside down. Both boys screamed for a moment, until Scott realized it was Stiles, who was waving his arms frantically in front of him.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing?!" he demanded, sending a glair at his upside-down friend.

"You weren't answering your phone! Why do you have a bat?!" Stiles nearly screamed.

Scott looked at his friend, and then at his bat, "I thought you were a predator!"

"A pre-!" Stiles let out a laugh. "I know it's late, but you need to hear this!" Stiles turned his body slightly, yelling towards where he knew Kit to be, "Kit! Come on, Scott's here!"

There was a muffled swear as Kit pushed through the bushes, and then she stood by Stiles. "Hi, Scott!"

"I should have known you were here, Kit," was Scott's flat answer.

"Nice to see you, too! Now Stiles, mind telling us why you called us out of our homes so late at night?" Kit asked, looking at her upside-down friend.

"I saw my dad leave like twenty minutes ago! Dispatch called, they're bringing in every officer from Beacon Department and even the state police," Stiles said, letting his arms hang over his head.

"For what?" Scott asked, his grip on his bat tightening slightly.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." With that, Stiles reached up, gripped the railing, and flipped around so he was on his feet.

"A dead body?!" Scott asked.

Stiles popped up from his crouched position, putting his arms on the rail and leaning against them, "No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass a dead body!" he exclaimed, before jumping over the railing so he stood next to Scott. Holding out a hand for Kit, he helped her over and then put both hands on his hips.

"You mean like, murdered?" Kit asked, crossing her arms under her chest. Her hands rubbed at her arms, trying to warm up.

"Nobody knows, yet. Only that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

"Well, hold on!" Scott said. "If they found the body, what're they looking for?" he asked.

Stiles grimaced and then smiled. "That's the best part. They only found half." He looked at his two friends, and with a smile, said, "We're going."

Twenty minutes later found the three friends at the edge of the Beacon Hills Preserve, which was chained off.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, Stiles, this seems like something that we should leave to the police," Kit added, playing with her hair nervously. It was a nervous habit she had tried breaking for years, to no avail.

Reaching over to grab Kit's hand from her hair, Stiles shinned his flashlight at Scott. "You're the one always bitching about nothing ever happening in this town," he said before shinning it at Kit for a moment, "Kit, you can stay behind if you want, but you're going to miss all of the fun!" he elongated the word 'fun,' which caused Kit to roll her eyes.

"C'mon, we don't want to miss the _fun_," Kit said, ducking under the chains. Stiles and Scott quickly followed.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow," Scott said before he went under the chains.

"Right!" Stiles said loudly, "Because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"No, because I'm playing this year!" Scott exclaimed, following his friend through the woods with Kit beside him. "In fact, I'm making first-line!"

"Hey, that's the spirit," Stiles said. "Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Kit snickered slightly. To anyone who didn't know the two, that last comment from Stiles would have seemed mean, but neither Scott nor Stiles had ever made first-line for their lacrosse team.

"So, out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Kit asked, catching up to her two friends.

Stiles seemed to pause for a moment at the question. "Huh. I didn't even think of that," he said, continuing forward.

"And uh, just to add on, what if whatever killed her is still out here?" Scott added.

Stiles let out a single nod. "Also stuff I didn't think about," he said.

"Good to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail," Scott said, following Stiles up a small hill. Kit stood at the bottom of the hill.

"I know!" Stiles exclaimed.

Gasping for air, Scott stopped halfway up, leaning against a tree. "Maybe the uh, severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" he asked, taking out his inhaler and shaking it a few times before looking over his shoulder. "Kit, come on!"

Kit looked over her shoulder, eyes scanning the forest around her, before she followed the boys up. At the top, she landed on the ground between them, underneath a root that arched through the ground. At seeing the cops and dogs not even a hundred yards from them, Stiles shut off his flashlight.

"Guys, come on!" Stiles said suddenly, jumping up and running forward.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled after him, taking a puff from his inhaler and quickly getting up and following.

"I knew I should have just gone to bed!" Kit groaned.

"Kit!"

With another groan, Kit got up and chased after her friends.

"Stiles, Scott, slow down!" she called, but either the boys didn't hear her, or they ignored her.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled, although when Stiles stopped to wait for his friends, a dog started barking at him, and a flashlight was shone into his face. His surprise was so bad that he fell over.

"Stay right there!" an officer yelled at him, as Scott and Kit hid behind trees.

"Hang on!" another, stronger voice commanded. "This little delinquent belongs to me," this voice belonged to Stiles' father, Sheriff Stilinski.

Stiles quickly stood up. "Dad, how're you doing?" he asked, watching his feet to make sure he didn't trip over a root or something.

"So uh, do you listen in to all of my phone calls?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, peering at his son through squinted eyes.

"No!" Stiles said quickly, although he added after his father raised his eyebrows, "Well, not the boring ones!"

Sheriff Stilinski sighed. "And where are your usual partners in crime?"

"Who, Scott and Kit? Scott's home, said he wanted to get a good night's sleep before first day of school tomorrow. And Kit, she doesn't even know about this," Stiles said quickly. "It's just me, in the woods, alone."

Not believing his son, Sheriff Stilinski shone his flashlight into the woods. "Scott, you out there? Kit?" He let his flashlight pass through the trees, passing the trees Scott and Kit hid behind. "Scott, Kit!"

Both stood still behind their trees, and for a moment, Stiles' father actually believed that his son was alone. Until Kit's phone went off.

_My songs know what you did in the dark!_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire!_

Kit closed her eyes in defeat, sent Scott a look that told him to stay where he was, and slid out from behind her tree. She smiled sheepishly at Sheriff Stilinski, and stepped up next to Stiles.

"Hi, Sheriff Stilinski," once again, a hand went up to mess with a strand of hair, and once again, Stiles reached over to stop her.

Sheriff Stilinski sighed. "Well, you two, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. Stiles, you and I are gonna have a little talk about something called invasion of privacy. Kit, I'm gonna have to call your parents in the morning."

"Sounds good, sir," Kit said, sharing a glance with Stiles. He smiled sheepishly at her. Her eyes darted back to where Scott was hiding, hoping he stayed behind the tree until they left.

Turning around, Sheriff Stilinski led them to the Jeep.

"I'll be calling your parents first thing in the morning. Get in the car." Kit followed his orders instantly.

"Okay!" She sat in the car alone for fifteen minutes, watching Sheriff Stilinski lecture his son through the windshield. Keeping her eyes down, she eventually looked at her phone, noticing a missed call from her brother, Luke. Along with a voicemail, there were four texts from the seventeen-year-old, all wondering where she was. The last threatened to tell their parents she was gone unless she called him back.

"_Kit, you better be with Stilinski and McCall, or I swear to God, I am going to kill you!" _was the first thing Luke said when she called him.

"I'm with Stiles, Luke, chill. But I thought you were asleep, why are you awake?" Kit responded, a hand going up to play with her hair. Without Stiles to stop her, she was able to twirl the hair around her fingers, which rubbed the hair gel she used out of her blonde curls, and causing the few strands to puff out due to how thick her long hair was.

"_I heard your window close. What the hell are you doing out of the house?! It's late, we have school tomorrow!"_ Luke said.

"I wanted to hang out one last time before summer ended. Only Stiles could come, but I'll be home, soon, just please, don't tell mom and dad," she pleaded.

There was a sigh, and then Luke said, _"Fine. But don't expect me to cover for you the next time you decide to sneak out on a school night."_

"Thank you," as she said this, Stiles slid into the car, giving her look that clearly asked who she was talking to.

"_No problem, just get here, soon," _Luke said, before hanging up on his sister.

Pulling the phone away from her ear, Kit rolled her eyes at it before pressing the home button. "Love you, too," she muttered.

"Was that Luke?" Stiles asked, staring the Jeep up.

Kit nodded. "He promised to not tell mom and dad, and I'll be able to delete the message in the morning before they ever hear it."

Sheriff Stilinski had no idea that Kit's parents worked really odd hours. On Monday mornings, they usually left at four in the morning, Tuesdays got them going at five in the morning, and it was six in the morning Wednesday to Friday. It had been that way for years, and neither Luke nor Kit ever questioned it. They still got evenings with their parents, and weekends, so it wasn't like they never saw them.

Stiles nodded and drove out of the preserve, reaching across to grab Kit's hand, which was still playing with her. "You really need to stop doing that," he said. She had kept her hair in a bun when she was out of her house for an entire year the previous year in an attempt to break her habit of playing with the strands, but it hadn't helped.

Kit just sighed slightly. "Maybe I should just cut it off," she said, glancing at the long strands forlornly.

"No!" Kit looked at Stiles in surprise. At her look, he smiled slightly. "It looks good long. And besides, the last time you cut it short, it became a frizzy mess. It's pretty, and it took you years to get it that long."

"A year of no haircuts, and four more of 'just the dead ends, please'," Kit muttered. She shook her head. "I hope Scott's okay."

Stiles pressed his lips into a thin line. "Scott will be fine," he said, hoping he sounded reassuring. "Come on, we're here. Pick you up in the morning?" for their Freshman year, Luke had driven the two to school in his car, although this year, with Stiles driving, he had offered to drive Kit to school. Luke, being a big bad upper classman this year, had agreed, not wanting to drive his little sister to school every day.

Kit nodded. "Yeah. See you in the morning, Stiles."

With that, Kit slid out of the car. Stiles stayed in the street in front of her house as she climbed the tree and got onto the roof in front of her window. Once she was in her room, she turned and sent Stiles a reassuring smile before closing the window. She changed her clothes, and finally went to bed, falling asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

The next morning found Kit and Stiles at the school, waiting for Scott to meet them in front of the school.

"Does he know what bit him?" Kit asked, staring at the text message she had gotten on her phone after she had fallen asleep.

Stiles shook his head. "He didn't tell me anything. But he said he would show us when he got here."

Right after he said that, Scott rode onto campus on his bike. He got into the bike rack, and after a quick conversation that seemed pretty one-sided with the captain of the lacrosse team Jackson, he hurried over.

"Alright, let's see this thing," Stiles said, jumping up and down a few times.

Lifting up his shirt, Scott revealed a large white bandage taped to his stomach, a blood stain in the middle.

"Woo!" Stiles hissed, reaching over to touch it.

"Hey!" Scott flinched as Stiles touched it.

"Jesus Christ, Scott, what the hell happened?" Kit asked, gripping the strap of her backpack with one hand.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf," Scott said, sliding his shirt back down and picking up his backpack. His lacrosse stick stuck out of the top, which was the same with Stiles.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles asked.

"Uh-hu."

"No, not a chance," Kit said.

Scott glanced down at her. "I heard a wolf howling," he pointed out.

"No, you didn't," Stiles said.

"What do you mean, no I didn't? How do you know what I heard?" Scott asked.

"Kit, you want to say it?" Stiles asked.

"Gladly," Kit responded to turning to Scott. "California doesn't have wolves; at least not for the last sixty years," she said.

Scott stopped, causing his two friends to stop as well. "Really?"

"Yes, really! There are no wolves in California!" Stiles said.

Scott sighed. "Well, if you guys aren't gonna believe me about the wolf, then you definitely won't believe me when I tell you I found the body."

Kit's eyes widened, although Stiles seemed to have a mini freak attack. "Are you kidding me?!"

"I wish, I'm gonna have nightmares for a month," Scott answered.

"That is freaking awesome. I mean, that is probably the best thing that has happened to this town sense," he suddenly spotted Lydia, the most popular girl in their class, and the girl he had been crushing on for years. "Sense the birth of Lydia Martin, hey, Lydia!" The strawberry blonde continued on her way with her friend, completely ignoring Stiles. "You look… Like you're going to ignore me!" he stompted his foot a few times and turned back to Scott. "You're the cause of this, you know?"

"Uh-hu," Scott agreed, a smile playing on his lips.

"Dragging not only me, but poor Kit here," Stiles grabbed onto Kit's shoulders, "Into your little nerd guts."

The warning bell rang as Scott replied, "Uh-hu."

The three friends turned to walk into the school. "Kit and I are nerds by association."

"Stiles might not appreciate your nerdiness, but I do," Kit said, putting an around Scott's shoulders.

"See? Kit doesn't mind it!" Scott said, pulling her into his side. She laughed.

Stiles rolled his eyes, pushing his two friends slightly, before leading them to their first class, which they luckily shared. "Come on, guys, if we hurry, we might actually be able to get seats together."

Scott and Kit shared a look, before following after him. It was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Wolf Moon Part 2

_**Hi there! Figured I should go ahead and get this out, even though I still have that other story I should be writing. I am on Christmas break now, so hopefully I can update that story just as quickly as I am this one. If anyone is wondering, I am picturing Alison Stoner as Kit's face claim, just with blonde, curly hair. Also, one review, three favorites, and eight follows. Oh my goodness. A few more reviews would have been nice but I shall take what I can get, and that is awesome. So thank you. Okay, on to the chapter!**_

Kit's chin found its way into her hand as she leaned back in her seat. She sat next to Scott and in front of Stiles in their first class of the day, listening to the teacher drone on and on about the body found the previous night. A black wrist brace lay on her desk, ready to be pulled on at any moment.

"And as you all know, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night," he said, causing Scott to glance over at Stiles and Kit. Stiles winked at him, and then turned back to the teacher. "And I am sure that your eager little minds are coming up with various mccob scenarios to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody." Stiles and Scott glanced at each other, Scott's eyes moving to Kit, who was staring at him with a wide-eyed gaze, before turning to the front again. "Which means, you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus that is on your desk, outlining the semester."

The entire class groaned, and Kit picked hers up disinterested, allowing her eyes to go over it, until a movement next to her caught her attention. Scott was flinching, although she had no idea what was making him flinch. He looked around the room for a moment before looking straight out the window that Kit sat next to. Kit glanced out, and could see the outline of someone sitting in front of the school, although she wasn't sure why that would capture Scott's attention so much.

"Scott, you okay?" she whispered to him, but the bushy-haired boy did not hear her. Stiles, however, did.

"What's going on?" he asked, causing Kit to look back at him.

Glancing at Scott again, Kit furrowed her eyebrows, leaning back in her seat slightly. Shaking her head, she murmured, "I don't know."

A few seconds later, and the door opened. The vice principle walked in, followed by a girl their age, with dark brown hair.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent," he said. The girl, Allison, stood there for a moment, embarrassed to have the attention of the entire class on her. "Please do your best to make her feel welcome," with that, the vice principle turned and left the class. Avoiding the gaze of any of her classmates, Allison walked over to the empty seat behind Scott.

Turning around, Scott held a pen out to her, and she shyly took it, a blush covering her cheeks.

"We'll begin with Kapuas Metamorphosis, beginning on page 183," the teacher said, drawing Kit's attention away from Scott and Allison.

Once the bell rang at the end of the day, the students rushed to leave, with Scott and Kit going to their lockers. There were a few lockers between Scott's and Kit's, but no one else was around them. Scott closed his locker, but his gaze was on Allison, who's locker was on the opposite wall, a little ways down.

Seeing the love-struck look, Kit smiled slightly. "Careful, Scott, she's new, for all you know, she could be a murderer," she teased.

"Shut up," Scott mumbled, watching as Lydia walked up to Allison and began to talk to her.

Stiles joined them right when Jackson joined Lydia and Allison. "Can someone tell me how new girl is here for five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" another girl, Olivia, asked.

Taking a quick breath, Stiles answered, "Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together," he shrugged.

"Wow, Stiles, I'm hurt," Kit teased, an easy-going smile on her face. Pulling out her latest novel, she shut her locker and leaned against it.

"I don't mean that, that you're _not_ hot, Kit, but I mean, uh," Stiles stuttered, his amber eyes wide as he looked at his best friend.

"I'm kidding, Stiles," Kit replied, hugging her book to her chest.

Stiles gave her a look. "Very funny, Matthews," he said. "So what book do we have this year?" he asked, glancing at the title of the book in her arms. "Fellowship of the Ring?"

Kit nodded excitedly. "I finished The Hobbit two days ago, so I went on to Lord of the Rings."

Stiles rolled his eyes and draped an arm over her shoulders. "Nerd."

"Geek."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Before either one could say another insult, Scott snapped out of whatever daze he had been in. "Come on, guys, lacrosse practice is in a few minutes, we gotta go," he said, glancing at where Allison was disappearing with Jackson and Lydia before looking back at his friends.

"Yeah, I gotta go talk to Luke before soccer, but I'll be watching practice," Kit said, picking her backpack up off the ground and slinging it over a shoulder.

"We'll be watching the bleachers for ya!" Stiles called after her. She raised a single hand to show she had heard him.

Coming up on the boys' locker room, a stream of boys were walking out of it, each wearing a soccer practice jersey, some holding soccer balls. Catching sight of her older brother, Kit stepped in tune with him, walking next to him.

"You know I'm staying behind to watch lacrosse practice, right?" Kit asked.

"I assumed; after all of the practice you helped McCall put in over the summer, I assumed you had started dating the guy," Luke answered, grinning down at her cheekily.

"Me and Scott?" Kit let out a laugh. "Yeah, right! Besides, he's got the hots for the new girl," she said.

"Right, right," Luke said, pulling the girl into a side-hug. "I forgot, you like Stiles," he said.

Kit was silent for a moment. When Luke looked down at her, he saw her staring at him, eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

"What? It's kind of obvious, sis, I mean come on," Luke said.

"I don't like Stiles."

"And I'm not the captain of the soccer team."

Kit rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I don't like Stiles. I'll see you at home," she said, separating from her brother once they got outside, and heading to the lacrosse field. It was right next to the soccer field, so she was in the bleachers ready to watch right as it started. She sat down right as Scott walked into the goal, although Lydia and Allison were only a few feet from her.

One of the coaches blew a whistle, and Scott's hands flew up to his ears outside of his helmet, like the whistle had been blown right next to his ears. While he was trashing around in pain, a ball was thrown at him, hitting him right in his mask and he fell over onto his back.

"Scott!" Kit exclaimed, standing up. Everyone else, though, was laughing, except Stiles, who winced.

Standing back up, Scott rolled his shoulders, right as another player went to throw a ball at the net. This one, Scott caught. He looked at it in surprise, and even Stiles let out a surprised, "Yeah!"

Scott continued to catch every ball tossed at him, and Kit made her way to where Stiles sat on the bench.

"I guess all of that practice over summer really did Scott good," she said, standing next to him, but behind the bench. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and a few strands of hair were caught between her fingers.

Stiles reached over to grab her hand from her hair, keeping his eyes on his fellow lacrosse playing friend. "Apparently." He didn't sound convinced, though.

Suddenly, Jackson pushed his way to the front, scooping a ball into his net, glaring at Scott. Running forward, Jackson shot the ball towards the net, which Scott caught easily.

Standing up, Stiles cheered happily for Scott, which Kit happily joined in on. "Way to go, Scott!" she called. Even Lydia stood up and cheered for him. Tossing the ball towards one of the coaches, it landed easily in the net they were holding, much to their surprise.

An hour later, and the three friends found themselves once again in the woods. They were crossing a small creek, talking about what had happened at practice.

"That was extremely epic, Scott," Kit said, taking Stiles' offered hand as he helped her across.

"Thanks," Scott said, "I don't know what it was, it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball," he said. "And that's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things!"

"Smell things?" Stiles asked, "Like what?"

Scott was silent for a second, before turning to Stiles. "Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket. And Kit, I can smell your shampoo from here," he added, glancing at Kit, who stood on Stiles' other side.

Stiles dug into his pocket, "I don't even have any mint mojito…" he broke off when he pulled a single piece of gum out of his pocket, half out of the wrapper. At the same time, Kit sniffed a piece of her hair.

"What, does my hair smell bad?" Kit asked, looking away from the blonde curl to look at Scott.

Scott shook his head. "Smells like vanilla," he said.

Sharing a look with Stiles, Kit began walking again.

"So, all this started with a bite," Stiles said.

"What if it's like an infection?" Scott asked, looking at the two over his shoulder. "Like my body's flooding with adrenalin before I go into shock, or something."

"You know what, I actually I've heard of this," Stiles said, hitting Scott's arm with a light slap. "It's a specific kind of infection.

Scott stopped, staring at Stiles with wide eyes. "You serious?"

"Yeah," Stiles said, sharing a glance with Kit, who smirked. She knew exactly what he was talking about. "Yeah, I think it's called Lycanthrope."

"What's that? Is it bad?!" Scott asked, a scared tone coming to his voice.

"Oh, Scott, you are so unprepared," Kit said, slapping a hand onto his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, it's the worst," Stiles said, "But only once a month."

"Once a month?"

"Hm-mm," Stiles hummed, "On the night of the full moon."

Stiles shared a glance with Kit, and both howled playfully. Scott rolled his eyes, giving both a push on their shoulders.

"Okay! You're the one who heard a wolf howling," Stiles said, holding up his hands in surrender as they began to walk again.

"Yeah, we're just messing with you, Scott, lighten up," Kit added, taking a place between her friends.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me!" Scott exclaimed.

"We know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles replied.

When Scott shot him a look, Kit jumped in. "Scott, come on, we're obviously kidding. Werewolves aren't real," she said, throwing an arm over his shoulders.

"Yeah," Stiles agreed. "But if you ever see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's because Friday's a full moon."

Scott rolled his eyes and stopped. He looked at the ground, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and said, "I could have sworn this was the place. The body, the deer came running, I dropped my inhaler." He crouched down and began shifting through the leaves.

"Maybe the killer moved the body," Stiles suggested.

Scott looked up at Stiles as Kit crouched down next to him to help look. "If he did, I hope he left my inhaler; those things are like eighty bucks," he said.

"We'll find it," Kit soothed, before Stiles looked around.

"Oh!" he slapped Scott's shoulder to get his attention. The bushy-haired boy stood, pulling Kit up with him when he saw what Stiles had seen.

Standing a number of yards away from them was a guy, probably around twenty or so, wearing a leather jacket and jeans. And he was walking towards them.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. "Huh? This is private property."

"Look, sir, we're sorry," Kit began, "We didn't know. We're just looking for his inhaler."

Stiles and Scott stepped in front of her slightly, as if protecting her from this strange man. "Yeah, man, we didn't know." Stiles added.

"Just forget it," Scott finished.

Taking one hand out of his jacket pockets, the man threw something to Scott. Catching it, Scott looked at his hands, and, to his surprise, saw his inhaler. Without another word, the man turned and walked away.

Stiles, Kit, and Scott watched, mouths open in confusion. "Alright, come on, I gotta get to work," Scott said, before Stiles grabbed his shoulders.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale!" he said.

"Isn't he only a few years older than us?" Kit asked, a hand moving up to play with her hair. Stiles stopped her hand before it even touched the strands.

"Yeah," he said, "And his family? They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago."

Scott stared at where Derek had just been standing and back at Stiles and Kit. "Wonder what he's doing back."

Stiles shook his head, an audible breath leaving his mouth. "Come on."

The three left the forest, dropping Scott off at his job at the veterinary clinic. Allowing Kit to climb up to the front passenger seat, Stiles waited patiently for her to buckle up.

"So home?" Stiles asked as the belt clicked into place.

Kit nodded. "Home." She settled into the seat, and Stiles turned up the radio as some Fall Out Boy song came on.

They rode on in comfortable silence until they got to their street. Passing his own home, Stiles drove his Jeep up her driveway.

"I'll pick you up, tomorrow," Stiles said as Kit grabbed her bag from the back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," Kit answered, smiling at the boy, and shut the door. Upon entering her home, something big, brown, black, and furry barreled into her. "Hi, Misha!" she exclaimed, running her hands through the fur of her German Shepard. The dog had been a Christmas present a few years back, and she had been named after an actor from Supernatural.

After feeding her dog, Kit went up the steps to her room, where she opened her laptop and started her homework. It was the first day, and they already had homework.

The next day, Stiles came up to her at the end of the day, as she was switching textbooks around at her locker. He had on his lacrosse uniform, but he was obviously hurrying to get to her before practice.

"Kit, I heard it on my dad's phone! They found animal hairs on the body! Wolf hairs!" he rushed.

"Whoa, whoa, Stiles, slow down, dude," she soothed, grabbing a final folder and closing her locker. "What is going on?"

"I overheard on my dad's phone, they got the results back on the fiber analysis from LA. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!" Stiles exclaimed. His face just screamed worry, although it was easy to see that his worry was mainly on Scott. "They found wolf hairs!"

This stopped Kit in her tracks. "Wolf hairs? No, that's impossible, unless a zoo lost their wolf, there is no way a wolf is on the loose in Beacon Hills," she said.

"I agree," Stiles said. When Kit raised an eyebrow at him, he continued, "I think it means that we have a werewolf on our hands."

"A werewolf? Come on Stiles, we were joking about that! There is no such thing as werewolves!" she exclaimed.

Stiles threw his hands up into the air. "Kit, think about it! Scott hears a wolf howl, gets bitten, and a body was ripped cleanly in half. No wolf I know can cleanly cut a human being in half like that."

Kit paused as they walked towards the field. It made sense, she had to admit. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Stiles. "Alright; say, hypothetically, that I agree with you, and we have a werewolf on our hands. What are we supposed to do about it?"

"I think we need to stop Scott from playing." He finally said.

"What? Stiles, no, we can't do that to him! He's been practicing all summer for this! We can't take away this chance for him!" Kit protested, her hand going up to her hair.

Stiles grabbed her hand and turned to face her without letting it go. "Kit, if I'm right and Scott is a werewolf, then the entire team is in danger. Scott got bitten by a werewolf, probably _is_ a werewolf. Lacrosse is a violent game, if he gets angry enough and transforms on that field, then the entire school will be in danger. I'm not letting that happen, not if I can help him!" he exclaimed.

Kit sighed, hanging her head for a moment before looking up at Stiles again. "Alright. You go tell Scott, see if you can convince him to not play. I'll be in the stands watching, but if something happens, you signal me, and I'll be right down." She said.

"Good idea. Come on, let's go!" With that, Stiles took off towards the field while Kit headed to the bleachers. She sat as close to the bottom as she could, but most of the bleachers were already filled up with over-eager students. Luckily, Luke had saved a seat for her. Practice for all other sports had been canceled for the game that would decide the players for the lacrosse team this year. It happened every year, and no one saw it stopping any time soon.

"How's everyone looking?" Kit asked her brother as she sat between him and another soccer player.

"Lookin' good. Even McCall is looking good, for once," Luke answered.

"Yeah, what did you do to him, Kit?" Luke's soccer teammate, Adam, asked her. "I mean, didn't you help him practice all summer?"

"I did, but this is all him," Kit answered, looking out at the field as the team met in the middle around Coach Finstock.

Soon enough, the game began. Scott was passed the ball early on, but before he could get very far, Jackson rammed into him, sending him to the ground. The entire audience oh'd at the crash.

Kit played with her hair nervously. "Come on, Scott," she mumbled. As if he heard her, Scott managed to get the ball again, and ran down the field, dodging players left and right, until, finally, he pulled a trick that, of him, Stiles, and Kit, only Kit had ever been able to do. Three players in front of him banded together to keep him away from the goal, but Scott jumped, flipping over them gracefully, before throwing the ball into the goal. It went between the goalie's legs, and into the net.

Kit's eyes widened in surprise at the flip; she had never taught him that. Stiles whirled around at the bench and found her quickly, his eyes wide and questioning. Kit shook her head. Kit had been doing gymnastics up until that year due to an injury, but she had never taught her friends how to do her routines, most of which she could still do with no trouble.

She could hear Coach Finstock yelling at him, wondering what in the hell that flip had been. "What in God's name was that?! This is a lacrosse field! What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?!" he demanded.

Scott shook his head. "No, coach."

"What the hell was that?!" Coach demanded again.

"Just something Kit taught me, sir, I was just trying to make the shot," Scott explained, although Kit had never taught him any of her tricks.

"Yeah, well, you made the shot! And guess what, buddy," he slapped Scott's arm. "You're starting. You made First Line!" At the announcement, the kids on the bleachers all stood up and clapped. Even Kit was on her feet, shouting her praise to her friend. Stiles, however, continued to sit on the bench, a thoughtful look on his face.

After the game, Kit met up with Scott and Stiles, just as they were coming out of the locker room.

"Scott, that shot was amazing! Congratulations!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him for a hug. Scott laughed and hugged her back, but the moment she pulled back from the hug, she asked, "What the hell, man, I thought I was the gymnast of the group!"

"I don't know, Kit, I figured I've seen you do it a million times, might as well give it a try," he shrugged.

"Might as well…!" Kit let out a laugh, "Ha! Do you know how long it took me to be able to do that flip without a trampoline?" she asked.

Stiles and Scott glanced at each other. Both had made it a habit after she had been injured during their freshman year to not mention gymnastics to her, because both knew that with how bad she had injured her wrist, she would never be able to go back to doing it competitively.

"Look, Kit, I'm sorry, I know you can't do it anymore, I don't know what I was thinking," Scott started, but before he could go on, Kit laughed and broke him off.

"Scott, it's okay. That flip looked awesome. Maybe I should teach you my routines, after all," she said, smiling brightly at her friend.

Scott looked, wide-eyed, at his friend, as she smiled good-naturedly at him. He always thought that the topic would be a sore-spot for her, but apparently he had been wrong.

It was Stiles that eventually broke the silence between his friends. "Okay, now that _that_ has been discussed, Kit, come on, you agreed to go to my house to help me with homework, remember?" he looked straight at her, as if daring her to deny his statement, even though the plan he was talking about had never been discussed.

"Right, right, sorry, I almost forgot about that!" Kit said quickly, "Sorry, Stiles, with the excitement of the game, it must have slipped my mind." She gave him a look, demanding that he explain later, and he nodded minutely. "Come on, we better get going, then," she said.

Stiles nodded, and grabbed her arm. "Right! Come on!"

He began to drag her away, but Kit managed to throw a 'goodbye!' to Scott, who shook his head and laughed. When would they see what everyone else in that school could see?

Stiles continued to pull her until they got to his Jeep, stopping in front of it and letting her go. "Kit we have to start researching this, right away," he said as he opened the passenger door for her.

"Stiles, even though I agree with you that werewolves are a possibility- a small possibility, I might add- that doesn't mean you can abandon Scott and-!" Stiles cut her off before she could go any farther.

"Kit, please, I know you're just as worried about Scott as I am, and I know it's killing you to know how he was able to do that flip on the first try when we both know it took you months to be able to that," he said. "Besides, I can't do this without you," he looked at her with such desperation that Kit felt her resolve crumbling away by the second.

"Damn it. Alright, alright, I'll help you look into it. BUT that does not mean that I believe all of this werewolf crap."

"Thank you!" Kit was in Stiles' arms so quickly that a nearby passer-by wolf whistled. Kit rolled her eyes but wrapped her arms around him anyway. He smelled the same as he always had, like Axe cologne and the forest. It was a comforting scent, and with his face buried in her hair, she took a moment to take a deep breath and allow it to consume her.

Stiles, at the same time, breathed in the scent of her silky curls- vanilla, just like Scott had said- as he hugged her close to him. God, this girl meant so much to him. You can't know a girl literally sense birth and not be close to her. He was closer to her than he was to Scott, had been the first one called outside of her family when she had hurt her wrist. That had been such a scary day, for everyone involved. They hadn't known if she would ever be able to write again, but luckily, she had gained enough movement in her wrist to be able to write, but not to do gymnastics. It had been a blow to her, Stiles knew, but he had been there for her, just as she had been there for him when his mother had died.

Finally releasing his best friend, Stiles stepped back and gestured for her to get into the Jeep. She smiled at him and complied, allowing Stiles to shut the door behind her before jogging around to get into the driver's side.

It was time to figure out what the hell was going on in Beacon Hills.


	3. Wolf Moon Part 3

_**Okay guys. Seriously. Can I PLEASE get some comments? The follows and favorites are nice, but a few more comments, like two, would be nice. No more updates until I start getting a few comments. I don't usually demand them, but it would be nice knowing that y'all like the story enough for me to continue. If you don't like the story and that is why you don't comment, then okay, this will be the last chapter. Just let me know if you like it, please, the suspense is killing me! Okay, on to the story. And Merry Christmas, happy Hanukah, Cuanza, whatever it is you celebrate, and Happy New Year!**_

Kit and Stiles made two stops on their way to Stiles's house; the first was to the library, to get as many books on lycanthropy as they possibly could, split between their individual library cards when they ended up with more books than one person was allowed to check out at once. The librarian had glared at them, but neither paid any mind to her. Instead, they took their multiple books to the Jeep and got in, heading next to their favorite take-out place. Armed with food and knowledge, Kit and Stiles went up to Stiles' room.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Kit asked, sitting on his bed and twirling a curly fry in her fingers.

"Proof that werewolves exist, and that Scott is a werewolf," Stiles answered, taking a bite out of his burger with a moan. "God this burger is delicious."

Kit rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Men," she mumbled under her breath. Dragging a book over to her, she crossed her legs and set it in her lap. It was an older book, bound in leather, with the word 'lycanthropy' emblazed on the front in silver, curvy letters.

The two ended up in a cycle of sorts. While one was looking at the books, the other was on Stiles' computer, combing through Google for any and everything. It was on their fifth rotation that Kit, once again sitting on Stiles' bed with a book in her lap, fell asleep. It was nearing ten at night by then, and while usually this meant Kit would have gone home, both teens had lost track of time.

With a sigh, Stiles closed his laptop and turned, "Well, I think it's time we go and get some food. What do…." his next words died on his lips when he caught sight of Kit asleep on his bed, book on her chest, and arm under her head. He smiled slightly and got up, taking the book and closing it. After moving all of the books over to his desk, he managed to get Kit under the covers of his bed without waking her.

He decided to go ahead and let her sleep; she probably needed it more than he did. He glanced at her multiple times during the night. Stiles wasn't completely sure when it had happened, but somewhere along the line, Kit had become attractive to him. Hell, screw attractive, she was freaking gorgeous. He had always thought she was pretty; she was comfortable in her own skin, she never changed herself for someone else, she spoke her mind, she didn't let a shattered wrist completely take over how the rest of her life went. Kit was the kind of girl that a person could go to for pretty much anything.

Kit was the first person Stiles had called when his mom had died. And she had gone to the hospital immediately and let him cry in her arms. He had been the first one called outside of family when her wrist had shattered, and he was at the hospital within ten minutes, waiting with a baited breath along with her parents and brother as they waited for her to come out of surgery. He had been there when she woke up, and he had been there, holding her hand, when she was told that she would be lucky if she could even write with that hand ever again. Stiles sat on that hospital bed with Kit, holding her close to him, when she was told she would never be able to do gymnastics again.

That day had been hard for Kit, just like the day Stiles' mother had died had been hard for him. She had been dreaming of one day going to the Olympics, and then with one fall, her dreams were shattered, pun not intended. But she moved on, made a new dream, went on with her life. The one year anniversary was coming up in the next month, and both Stiles and Scott were worried about how she would take the day.

Glancing at her again around one in the morning, Stiles noticed that her right hand had fallen out of the covers. He could clearly see the scar on her wrist, which spanned a couple of inches and to the side of her wrist. Kit tended to wear long sleeves to cover it up, because, unfortunately, it looked like she had slit her wrist. Most of the school knew better, as the entire school had heard about it when she had had her accident, but there were still rumors going around that she had slit her wrist in an attempt to end her life. Stiles knew that Kit paid no mind to the rumors, but every once and a while, Stiles would catch her looking at the scar sadly, or running a finger over the puckered skin.

With a sigh, Stiles got up, stretched slightly, and moved her arm back under the covers, allowing his fingers to brush her cheek slightly. He considered just climbing in next to her and going to sleep himself; it wouldn't be the first, or last, time they had shared a bed. The only thing stopping him was his research. If Scott really was a werewolf, then he would need all the help he could get with his first full moon on Friday. Instead of sliding in next to his best friend, Stiles went back to his computer; he had work to do.

His alarm going off the next morning woke her, and, looking around groggily, Kit quickly realized that she was not in her bedroom.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked, rubbing a hand over her face as Stiles turned off his alarm. Both were wearing their clothes from the night before, although Kit's was more wrinkled from sleeping. Stiles had bags under his eyes, although not nearly as bad as Kit would have thought. Her burning eyes brought to her attention that she had apparently fallen asleep wearing her contacts. She rubbed at her eyes, "Ah, shit."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah; decided to let Sleeping Beauty get some rest, but I did some more research." He peered at her, noticing the redness in her eyes. "Did you fall asleep wearing your contacts again?"

Kit stared at him, squinting her burning eyes, before getting out of the bed. "I'm gonna go home, get dressed and ready for school. See you in an hour," she yawned and grabbed her backpack from the floor. Digging through her backpack, she pulled out her glasses case and switched out her contacts for the glasses, knowing she wouldn't be able to wear her contacts until the next day. "Sorry for falling asleep on your bed," she added as she swung her backpack onto her shoulders.

Stiles smiled at her. "No, it's no problem. You know you're always welcome here."

Kit smiled back at him, and left his room, heading home. Sense that day was Friday, they both had a lot more research to do before the night started. They ended up doing the same thing that day, going straight to Stiles' house after school and doing more research. Until a knock on the door jolted them both out of their concentration.

Jumping in his seat, Stiles looked around wildly and shut his laptop, before getting up and opening the door. It was Scott.

"Oh. Get in!" Stiles said, shutting the door again behind Scott. "You gotta see this, man. I've been up all night, reading. Websites, books, everything about this!"

Scott smiled slightly. "How much Adderall have you had today?" he asked.

"A lot." Both Scott and Kit let out chuckles. "Doesn't matter. Okay? Just listen."

"Is this about the dead body they found in the woods?" Scott asked, sitting on Stiles' bed next to Kit. She had a notebook opened next to her and a book in her lap, wrist brace pulled onto her wrist. "They find out who did it?"

"No, they're still questioning people," Kit said, "Even Derek Hale."

"Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day," Scott said, pushing his hands onto his knees and leaning forwards on them.

Stiles threw his hands into the air. "Yes! But, that's not it, though!"

"Then what?!" Scott demanded.

"You remember the joke from the other day?" Stiles asked. He looked at his two friends, almost desperately. "Not a joke anymore." Scott stared at him for a moment, brought his eyes to Kit, who was avoiding his gaze, and then looked back at Stiles. "The wolf, the bite in the woods!"

Kit put a hand on Scott's shoulder, bringing his attention to her. "Scott, I know this is hard to believe, but it all makes sense. We've been doing all this research," she said, "Do you even know why a wolf howls?" she asked.

Scott shook his head. "No, should I?"

Kit looked over at Stiles, unsure of what to say. Stiles gladly took over. "It's a signal. Okay, when a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its' location to the rest of the pack! So if you heard a wolf howling, it means that there could be others nearby! Maybe even a whole pack of 'em!" Stiles exclaimed.

"A whole pack of wolves?"

"No; werewolves," Kit corrected.

Scott stared at her, his jaw slackening, before he stood up. "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour!"

Stiles stopped him as he went to pick up his backpack. "We saw you on the field yesterday, Scott. It wasn't just amazing, alright, it was freaking impossible."

Kit stood then to stand next to Stiles. "And that flip? No one can just watch someone do it and then do it on the first shot. No, that takes months of practice."

"So I made a good shot." Scott mumbled.

"No!" Stiles grabbed Scott's backpack, flinging it onto his bed. "You made an incredible shot! I mean, the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes! People can't just do that overnight! And there's the vision, and the senses!"

"And don't even think we haven't noticed that you don't need your inhaler anymore!" Kit added.

"Guys, I can't even think about this right now; we'll talk tomorrow!" Scott said.

"Tomorrow?! No!" Stiles exploded. "The full moon's tonight! Don't you get it?!" he demanded.

"What are you two trying to do?!" Scott nearly yelled. "I just made first line, I got a date with a girl, I, I can't believe actually wants to go out with me…! And everything in my life is somehow going perfectly! Why are you two trying to ruin it?!"

"We are trying to protect you!" Kit exclaimed as Stiles sat back down in his rolly-chair.

"We're trying to help." Stiles added. He looked at his friend sadly. "You're cursed, Scott. And it's not just the moon causing you to change. It's also when your bloodlust will be at its peak." He leaned back in his chair, suddenly exhausted. Even Kit put her left hand on his desk as she leaned heavily against it.

"Bloodlust." Scott eventually said.

"Yeah, your urge to kill." Stiles said.

Now annoyed, Scott rolled his eyes. "I'm already feeling the urge to kill, Stiles."

Stiles quickly swiveled his chair around so he faced his desk, reaching hurriedly for something. "You need to see this," he quickly grabbed a book and opened it, finding the right page. "The change can be triggered by anger, and anything that raises your pulse." He set the book down and turned back to Scott. "Alright? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does!" Standing up, Stiles said, "You gotta cancel this date!" he swerved around his friend, and went straight for Scott's backpack.

Kit stayed where she was, leaning heavily still against Stiles' desk. Her wrist hurt from all the notes she had been taking.

Stiles pulled Scott's phone from his bag, "You gotta call her right now!"

"What are you doing?" Scott asked, sounding annoyed and tired.

"I'm canceling the date!"

"No! Give it to me!" Within a blink of an eye, Scott had Stiles pushed up against a wall. Kit stood instantly, surprised by her friends' actions.

"Scott! What are you doing?!" she cried, only receiving a glance before Scott turned his attention back to Stiles.

He reached a fist back, as if to punch him, before seemingly realizing what he was doing. Instead of punching Stiles, Scott instead punched the chair with a yell, toppling it over. Kit jumped back so it wouldn't hit her, staring at Scott with worry, and even a little fear, flashing through her eyes.

Scott took four really deep breaths, before looking at Stiles again. "Sorry." He took a step back, and after a moment said, "I gotta go get ready for that party."

Grabbing his backpack, Scott walked to the door, glancing up at his friends. Kit stood on one side of the toppled over, staring at Scott with wide eyes. Stiles still leaned against the wall, trying to take breaths, as if keeping a panic attack away.

"I'm sorry," Scott said again, before turning his gaze to Kit. "Kit…"

Kit turned her face away slightly, letting her hair cover her face. Scott sighed, mumbled one more 'sorry' and left.

After a moment, Stiles sighed angrily and finally moved, grabbing his chair to turn it back over. Catching sight of something, Stiles paused, turning the back of the chair so he could see it.

He glanced over at Kit, who was staring at the door, rubbing her brace-covered wrist, before getting her attention. "Kit… Come look at this."

Kit gasped when she saw what he had seen. Across the back of his chair, cut through the fabric, was three long scratches. Reaching behind her, she grasped the desk again, leaning heavily against it as her legs threatened to give out from under her.

"Did… Did Scott do that?" she asked shakily, her eyes trained on the scratches.

"Uh-hu." Stiles nodded.

"What are we gonna do?"

Stiles sighed. "We gotta get to Lydia's party and keep an eye on him, I guess." He said. Glancing over at her, he sighed again. Kit was still staring at the chair, eyes wide with fear. "Kit, look at me," Stiles said softly. When she did, he moved over and gathered her into his arms. "Hey, it'll be okay. We'll figure this out, and Scott'll be fine."

Kit sighed and buried her face into his chest. "You can't promise that," her voice was muffled by his shirt.

"I'm not promising anything," Stiles agreed, "But I can guarantee that it will get better. Now come on, let's get ready for this party and go help Scott." He said, pulling away from her just enough to see her face.

"Yeah," Kit agreed. Swooping forward, Stiles pressed his lips to her forehead in a soft kiss.

"Pick you up in an hour?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. Thanks, Stiles." She said, pulling away from him and grabbing her backpack.

An hour later, Stiles pulled into her driveway. Kit got in before her parents or Luke could ask her where she was going, although she knew that Luke would probably show up at the party at some point. Sliding in, she shut the door and then pulled down the visor, flipping up the mirror cover and pulling some makeup out of her bag.

"You're putting on makeup? Seriously? If Scott needs us and wolfs out, then your looks aren't going to matter that much." Stiles stated, looking over his shoulder as he backed out of the driveway.

"It's a party, Stiles," Kit answered. She swept a line of bronze eye shadow on her left eyelid and did the same to the right. Replacing the eye shadow to her bag, she dug out an eyeliner pencil and got to work before going after the mascara. "I do wear makeup, you know." She glanced over at him as she finished, putting away her mascara and making sure she looked okay. She wore a pair of dark washed jeans, a purple tank top, and a leather jacket. Half of her hair was pulled up, her sweeping bangs laying delicately across her forehead. Her contacts were back in her eyes, although her glasses were in her bag, just in case. She looked good.

The two got there right before Scott and Allison did, and ended up actually having a pretty good time. Luke even made an appearance, along with most of the soccer team. All seemed to be going good. Until Scott stumbled up to them. And he didn't look good.

"Whoa, Scott, you okay?" Stiles asked, although he was clearly ignored as Scott went past them. Sharing a look, Stiles and Kit followed, setting their drinks down.

The two got outside just in time to see Scott drive off, leaving Allison behind.

"We gotta catch up to him," Kit said, reaching up to grab a strand of hair. Stiles grabbed her hand to stop it.

"Right," was all Stiles said before he pulled her to his Jeep.

They ended up at Scott's house, and Stiles pounded on his bedroom door.

"Go away!" Scott called, his voice raspy.

"Scott?! It's us!" Kit called.

Scott opened the door, but only slightly, his body slick and wet from sitting under the shower head.

Stiles pushed on the door, trying to get into the room. "Let us in, Scott, we're trying to help!" he exclaimed.

"No!" Scott denied, "Listen, you have to find Allison."

"She's fine," Kit said, pushing past Stiles so she was closer to the gap between the wall and the door. "We saw her get a ride from the party, alright? She's totally fine."

"I think I know who it is!" Scott replied rapidly.

"Look, just let us in!" Stiles went to continue, but Scott cut him off.

"It's Derek, alright?! Derek's the werewolf! He's the one that bit me, he's the one that killed the girl in the woods!"

Stiles and Kit shared another look, before Stiles said, "Scott, Derek's the one that drove Allison home from the party."

Scott suddenly slammed the door closed, and Stiles slammed his hand on it, trying to open it again. "Scott?!"

Kit watched this go on for only a moment before stopping him. "Stiles, stop. I'll go check on Allison, just give me your keys, I'll go make sure she's okay," she said.

Stiles took a deep breath, but dropped his keys into her hand. Kit was the only person he ever let drive his beloved Jeep, lovingly named Roscoe. "Just be careful. If Derek is there, then turn around and drive away," Stiles said.

"Stiles, this is me. I'll be fine." Kit reassured him.

"I don't trust him to not hurt you," Stiles said, grabbing her arm. "If you see him, run. Promise?"

Kit nodded to her friend. The genuine worry in his eyes caused her to smile softly at him. "I'll be fine. If I see Derek, I'll leave. Promise." With a grin, she kissed his cheek and turned to leave, blonde hair flying behind her.

Kit's blonde hair was something of a mystery with her family. Her mother had brown hair, and her father had black hair. Luke had black hair. Even her eyes were different from her family; her mother and brother had brown eyes, and her father had green eyes. Kit's eyes were a beautiful blue-green. In the end, they decided that it was a repressed gene, as, apart from her hair and eyes, Kit looked almost exactly like her mother.

Parking in front of Allison's house, Kit got out, blue-green eyes sweeping the area around her. Allison's house was nice, and also pretty big. Taking a deep breath once she got to the door, Kit knocked.

The woman who answered the door was, for lack of a better word, scary. She had short red hair, and her eyes were stern. "Can I help you?" even her voice sounded stern!

"Hi, Mrs. Argent, you have no idea who I am, but I'm a friend of your daughter's. This is gonna sound crazy. You know what, really crazy! Um…" Before Kit could continue, Mrs. Argent turned around.

"Allison, it's for you!" she called. On the second floor of the house, which Kit could partly see, Allison appeared. The brunette's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion at the sight of the blonde, which Kit understood. She had personally only said a few words to the girl, and here she was claiming to be a friend. Acquaintance, more like.

Making a quick excuse, Kit turned and ran to the Jeep, practically jumping in. Her breath came in short pants from her surprise, and she took a minute to catch her breath and calm down. When that was achieved, she started the car and met Stiles back at Scott's house.

"I finally got his door opened, and he was gone!" Stiles was saying as he opened the door to the Jeep. Kit slid over to the passenger side, allowing Stiles to climb into the driver's seat.

"We'll find him, Stiles," Kit soothed, placing a hand on her friend's arm.

Stiles' hands tightened on the wheel, and the two spent the rest of the night driving up and down the roads until, finally, around eight in the morning, they finally found Scott on a road with forest on either side.

"Stiles, there he is!" Kit exclaimed, fighting a yawn at the same time. By now, her makeup was smudged, and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun. Stiles stopped the car next to his werewolf friend, who was shirtless, and Kit slid into the backseat.

Grabbing one of Scott's spare shirts, Kit gave it to her friend once he was inside the vehicle.

"Scott, are you okay?" she asked worriedly, leaning forward so her head was between their seats.

"I'm fine," Scott replied, taking the shirt from her gratefully. "But you know what's bothering me the most?" he asked.

"I swear to God, if you say Allison, I'll hit you in the head," Stiles threatened, glancing over at Scott.

"She probably hates me, now," Scott said. He was leaning against the door, his arm cradled to his chest.

"Scott, I'm sure she'll understand," Kit said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but you'll have to come up with a pretty amazing apology," Stiles added.

"Stiles, you're not helping," Kit snapped.

Stiles rolled his eyes, and said, "Or, you know, you could just tell her the truth. Revel in the awesomeness that you're a freaking werewolf." Scott just stared at him. Even Kit raised an eyebrow at the boy, and Stiles allowed his eyes to travel from the road to Kit, to Scott, and then back to the road. "Okay, bad idea."

Kit rolled her eyes, "Hey, we'll get through this."

Stiles nodded in agreement. "Yeah, if we have to, we'll chain you up ourselves and feed you live mice. I had a boa once, I could do it."

"Aw, I miss Snakey," Kit teased. "But Scott, we will do whatever we can to help you through this, alright?"

Scott stared at her, his gaze flickering to Stiles for a moment, before smiling at Kit. "Thank you."

Kit nodded. "You're welcome. Now can we go home? I don't know about you guys, but I'm fucking exhausted."

Stiles and Scott laughed. "Yeah, we can go home." Stiles agreed.

Once he dropped Kit home, the girl considered climbing up the tree to her room, but decided against it, considering she was wearing skinny jeans. So, she walked into the front door, albeit quietly. She had just taken a step up the stairs to go to her room and sleep, when a throat cleared behind her. Kit froze, her hand clenching slightly around the banister, and slowly, she turned around.

Standing a few feet from the steps were her parents, both looking at her with eyebrows raised.

Kit opened her mouth, closing it again, and then took a deep breath, "Hi, mom, dad. How's it going?" she asked, But when neither answered, she continued, "So, I bet you're wondering what I'm doing up, and I can assure you, there is a very good reason for that-"

"Where were you, young lady?" her father cut her off. "We told you to come straight home. Luke said that he saw you and Stiles leave with Scott, where did you go?"

"I went to Scott's house!" Kit rushed, "Someone spiked the punch, and the boys were worried I might hurt myself if they just dropped me off, so we went to Scott's house and camped out over there."

"You sure spend a lot of time with those boys," her mother started. "I understand that you've known them for a long time, especially Stiles, but you really need to find other friends."

"Mom, they were taking care of me," Kit exclaimed, "Besides, it was my fault for not thinking to call you. I'm sorry. It's not their fault."

Mr. and Mrs. Matthews looked at each other, and then back at their daughter. With a sigh, Mrs. Matthews held out her hand. "Give me your phone."

Kit sighed but didn't argue. She dug into her purse until she found her iPhone and turned it off before handing it over.

"It's only for two weeks. You can continue hanging out with Scott and Stiles, but no texting or calling. Or skyping. And if you decide to go out with them, I want you home by ten," her father said.

Kit nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Now go to bed." Her mother added.

With a weak smile, Kit did as she was told. It was going to be a long two weeks.

_**And that is the end of the first chapter. Again, please leave reviews so I know that you guys are actually enjoying this, I need to know if I should continue or not. I have big plans for Kit, and I would just hate for them to go to waste. So, yeah. Thanks for reading.**_


	4. Second Chance at First Line

_**Thank you to the three people who commented! It is because of you three that I know that people actually like this story, so here I am, updating! Enjoy, and don't forget to drop a review at the bottom!**_

There were many things that Derek Hale knew. He knew all about werewolves, seeing as he was born into the life. He knew that Scott McCall being a werewolf would only lead to trouble. He knew that Stiles Stilinski was an idiot. And he knew that Kit Matthews was not who she said she was.

It was sort of a well-known fact with werewolves that if there was a werewolf somewhere in a human's family, as long as that human is blood-related, then that human will smell, at least somewhat, like pack. It didn't matter if said wolf was a great, great, great, great, great grandfather, if there was a blood relation, the human would smell somewhat like that wolf's pack.

Derek had lived in Beacon Hills until he was seventeen, and he knew of all of the people in the Hale family. There was no one in the world that was a part of the Hale family that Derek didn't know about. So why did Kit Matthews, best friend to Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, smell like the Hale Pack?

It wasn't even a whisper of the scent, either, like a great grandparent had been the wolf. No, the scent was extremely strong, as if a parent or grandparent had been the wolf. But how was that even possible? Derek had come across her brother once, and he bared no scent of the Hale pack. Neither did either of her parents, to his knowledge. So why did she? It was something that Derek was determined to find out.

…

The Monday after Lydia's party, Stiles drove Kit to school, like normal. The duo met up with Scott, who told them what had happened that night. Turns out, there were werewolf hunters in Beacon Hills, although Scott was unaware of who they were. The leader had shot him with a crossbow. After school, however, Scott found out who the hunters were; Allison's family.

The next day, Stiles and Scott had practice before school, so Kit went with to watch and get some last-minute homework done. Although she was paying more attention to the practice than she was her homework. Scott was going up against Jackson when he was literally thrown to the ground by the bigger teen. Coach Finstock went to talk to Scott, only to stand up a few moments later.

"He's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again!" he exclaimed, going back to his previous spot.

Scott got back into position, and with two sharp whistles, he took off towards Jackson. Kit watched with baited breath as Scott approached him, practically throwing his shoulder into Jackson and throwing him to the ground. While the team all congregated around Jackson, Stiles and Kit ran to Scott, who had collapsed to his knees a few feet away.

"Scott! Scott, are you okay?" Stiles demanded, throwing his arms around his friend as Scott struggled to breathe.

Kit glanced around, trying to keep watch as her friend did his best to _not_ transform into a werewolf. Catching sight of something right by the bleachers, Kit turned her attention to it, squinting her eyes. The figure sort of looked like… Derek Hale? What was he doing here?

"I can't control it, Stiles, it's happening!" Scott said, jolting Kit out of her thoughts.

"Wait, what? Right here, _now?!_" Stiles demanded, looking over his shoulder wildly. He glanced up at Kit, his eyes wide and worried.

"Scott, we gotta get you out of here," Kit said, reaching forward to grab her friend's other arm. Pulling him up with the help of Stiles, the two friends practically carried their friend away from the field and into the boy's locker room. Shutting the door, Stiles and Kit let go of Scott, lowering him to the floor.

"Scott, you okay?!" Stiles asked, crouching down in front of Scott.

Scott looked up suddenly, canines grown out and his eyes glowing amber, "_Get away from me!"_ Stiles scrambled back, pulling Kit behind him protectively. This basically started a game of hide-n-seek, where Stiles and Kit ran for their lives while Scott chased them down.

"We've gotta split up," Kit said, "He can't come after both of us."

Stiles shook his head. "No, absolutely not. I refuse to leave you alone while Scott is like this," he tightened his grip on her arm, pulling her around the locker room.

"Stiles, now is not the time for you to get all protective! Now is the time to split up to try and confuse Scott enough to hopefully slow him down!" Kit exclaimed, pulling her arm out of Stiles' grip. As Scott came up on them again, Kit went a different direction than Stiles did. Unfortunately, Scott chose to go after what his wolf saw as the weaker prey: Kit.

"Kit!" Stiles yelled, grabbing the fire extinguisher from by the door. Kit was backed into a corner by this point, with Scott stalking up to her.

"Scott, come on, this isn't you. You gotta snap out of it, Scott, it's me, it's Kit, you don't want to hurt me!" Kit exclaimed, trying her hardest to snap her friend out it. But Scott wasn't hearing her words. Kit coward against the wall, covering her head with her arms, and just as Scott lunged for her, Stiles jumped between them. He sprayed the fire extinguisher at Scott, which stopped the werewolf in his tracks. Stiles pulled Kit with him into the hall right outside the door, pulling her against his chest and setting the extinguisher on the ground.

"Oh, my God," Kit gasped out, nearly hyperventilating against Stiles' chest. His arms tightened around her for a moment, before he glanced around the door at Scott again when he heard Scott's voice.

"Stiles, Kit," the werewolf said weakly, pulling his lacrosse mask off of his head. He was sweaty and breathing heavily, although he held deep regret in his eyes. "What happened?"

Stiles sighed and gripped Kit tighter for just a second before letting her go and sliding into the locker room. Kit stood at his shoulder as he pulled a glove off. "Oh, you know. You tried to kill us. Mostly Kit." He pulled off the other glove and crouched down in front of Scott. "It's like I said, you know, it's your pulse rising. It was triggered."

"But that's lacrosse!" Scott exclaimed sadly. "It's a pretty violent game, in case you haven't noticed."

Kit chose now to step in. "Scott, we've noticed, but what Stiles is trying to say, is that you can't play on Saturday." She said.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field," Stiles added. "Kit's right, you can't play. You gotta get out of it somehow."

Scott's eyes switched between Stiles and Kit, "But I'm first line!"

Kit sighed and leaned against the locker she stood in front of. "Not anymore. I'm sorry."

The rest of the day went by slowly, and Stiles was soon dropping Kit off at home. She yawned as she opened the door, walking into her house. "Misha, here girl!" she called.

Sure enough, the German Shepard ran, full-force at Kit, nearly knocking her off her feet.

Kit laughed as the dog's rough tongue slathered across her face, and ran her fingers through the fur of her dog. "Come on, girl, let's go on your walk before work!" Kit walked her dog every day after school, and on that particular day, Kit had agreed to help out at the bakery her parents owned. It was the reason they had such weird hours during the week, because they went in really early to make all of the breads and treats. Kit and Luke sometimes went and helped out after school and on weekends.

Ten minutes into the walk, Misha stopped, her muzzle going into the air.

"What's wrong, girl? Smell a rabbit?" Kit teased, tugging on the collar lightly with the purple colored leash. Misha let out a whine, but allowed her owner to pull her onto their normal path, leading them further into the woods behind Kit's house. Thirty minutes later, just as Kit was going to turn around to head home and shower for work, Misha stopped again. Only this time, her fur raised on end, and she crouched down in front of Kit, growling.

"Misha, come on, it's probably nothing," Kit said, tugging on the leash to try and get her dog's attention. It didn't work, however, and Misha growled even louder when the bushes in front of them began to shake. "Misha, come _on!_ Let's go!" Kit tried again, tugging the leash again. Instead of being able to tug her dog down the path again, Misha stood her ground.

"You should listen to your dog; she's clearly trying to tell you something," a voice said, and low and behold, Derek Hale stepped out from behind the trees. Misha barked at him, but Derek stared her down, and his eyes flashed electric blue. Misha immediately backed off, whining, her fur settling down.

"What are you doing here?" Kit asked, wrapping the leash around her hand slightly.

"You're on my property," was Derek's answer.

"I've been walking Misha on this path for four years, you clearly weren't using it," Kit answered, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Misha?"

"Yeah, you know, the actor, Misha Collins?" Derek raised an eyebrow. "Plays the angel Castiel in Supernatural? No?" Kit tried. Derek just stared at her. "Okay, never mind. What can I do for you, Derek?"

Derek took a step forward, and did something very surprising. He sniffed her.

Kit stood there for a moment, confused as to what was going on, before asking, "Um, whatcha doing?"

"Trying to figure something out," was all Derek said before he stepped back and away from her. "Be careful, out there. You never know what might come out of these woods." With that, Derek turned around and walked away. Kit stared after him, confused, before looking down at her dog. Misha was sitting at her feet, looking up at her with her head tipped to the side.

Kit sighed, "C'mon, Mish, let's go home." She gave a single tug on the leash, and Misha followed her happily.

The next morning, Kit climbed into the Jeep, and held out a piece of bread she had made the night before at the bakery.

"Ah, thank you! I swear, becoming friends with people who own a bakery was the best decision of my life!" Stiles exclaimed, taking the food and stuffing it into his mouth.

"I don't think that was much of your decision, Stiles," Kit said with a giggle. She took a small bite of her own piece of bread and added, "Our parents met that day, I think they made that decision before we were born."

Stiles rolled his eyes and he turned out of their neighborhood. "Technically, I had a very small portion of my life where you were not present. So I think it was my decision. Baby Stiles chose to be friends with you." He said with a triumphant grin.

"You were born two hours before me, get over it, Stilinski. But how do you know that it wasn't me who decided to be friends with _you?_" Kit asked, "If I recall, mom says that I'm the one who reached out to you, so I do believe that I started this relationship." Kit smiled smugly at her friend, who stared at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face, mouth hanging open.

"But I..! You…! Ah, damn. You win this round, Kit," Stiles growled. Kit giggled, plopping the rest of her bread into her mouth.

"Oh! Before I forget, I saw Derek yesterday!" she said. Stiles slammed on the breaks, causing both to jolt forward. "Stiles! What the hell, man?!" Kit exclaimed, rubbing her neck from where the seatbelt had choked her for a moment.

"You saw Derek Hale?! Why didn't you tell me immediately?!" Stiles exclaimed, slowly starting up to move again.

"I didn't think it was that important!" Kit defended, before adding, "Besides, it was weird, he _sniffed _me!"

"He sniffed you?" Stiles asked as he pulled into the school parking lot. "_Sniffed _you."

"Yes, he sniffed me," Kit said. "It was weird, and when I asked him about it, all he said was that he was trying to figure something out and I should be careful. I would have told you last night, but I don't get my phone back for a few more days, and I'm not allowed to Skype until then, either." She stepped out of the Jeep and grabbed her backpack, shutting the passenger door.

"See, this is why we have email, so you can send me one when something like that happens!" Stiles exclaimed, coming around his car to walk next to her. An arm slung itself around Kit's shoulders, pulling her close to him, close enough that he could smell the vanilla on her hair and the strawberry lotion that covered her body.

"I'm sorry, Stiles, but I'm telling you now, and you can calm down." Kit said, placing her lips against his cheek as she pulled away from him to head to her locker. "I'll see you in class." Stiles smiled goofily at her, his cheeks flushing red as the cheek she had kissed tingled warmly. His eyebrows furrowed slightly at that; why was he blushing? Kit kissed his cheek all the time, he kissed hers all the time, and this had never happened! And plus, he was in love with Lydia! Kit was his _best friend!_ His best friend sense _birth!_ He couldn't have feelings for her, she was practically his sister! Stiles shook his head; he needed to find Scott.

Meanwhile, Kit walked to her locker, her own cheeks inflamed, only to find an unusual sight waiting for her. Allison and Lydia.

"Um, hi?" Kit asked in confusion as she opened her locker.

Lydia studied her appearance with a critical eye, causing Kit to look down at herself. She wore dark, ripped blue jeans, flats, a black, long-sleeved shirt, and her old gymnastics jacket. The jacket was blue, with Beacon Hills Gymnastics emblazoned on the back, Kit's name written on the left in silver, flowing cursive right above her breast. Her blonde curls were all pulled to over her right shoulder in a braid, a few shorter strands hanging out of it and framing the left side of her face.

"Hi, I'm Allison. You're friends with Scott, right?" Allison asked, holding a hand out to her.

Kit shook it once, "Yeah, we're pretty good friends. He won't stop talking about you, it's actually really cute." She said. Allison flushed, averting her eyes for just a second.

"And you're dating Stiles, right?"

Kit's eyes widened. "What? Oh, no. No, no, Stiles and I are friends. Best friends. We've known each other sense birth, literally," Kit answered, her cheeks flushing again.

"You mean figuratively, right?" Allison asked as Lydia continued to examine her.

"No," Allison raised her eyebrows in question, urging Kit to go on. "Stiles' and my mother's met each other at the hospital before either of us were born. They became friends, and after the two of us were born- we share a birthday- they even had the same recovery room. Stiles and I have been friends ever sense."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Allison gushed, causing the blushing girl to blush even redder.

Finally, Lydia seemed to finish her examination of Kit, and spoke. "Hm. You could use some help in the fashion department, but somehow, you make yourself look cute. But cute isn't enough to get yourself a guy."

"Uh, Lydia, may I ask what you are doing? You haven't spoken a word to me in like, ever," Kit said, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Lydia smiled tightly. "Why, I was concerned when I realized that you only hang out with Scott and that Stilinski kid. I am going to take you under my wing, and help you to get a guy. So, you are coming with me to the game tomorrow, no excuses!"

"I was gonna go with my brother, but, um, okay, I guess?" Kit grabbed her book- she was now on Two Towers- and shut the locker.

"Great! See you tomorrow!" Lydia exclaimed, grabbing Allison's hand and dragging the brunette away. Kit stood there for a moment, confused, and then she shook her head with a laugh and headed to her first class. It was gonna be a strange day.

True to her thoughts, the day took a strange turn when Stiles caught up to her in the hall right before chemistry, grabbing her arm. "Kit, come with me!" was all he said before he dragged her away from her locker. She pulled away just long enough to shut the locker before Stiles dragged her away again. No one even looked twice at the two, as the student body was used to Stiles being strange and dragging his friends down with him. "Stay here."

Stiles disappeared for a moment, before returning with Scott.

"Tell me what they're saying!" Stiles demanded, looking around the corner where they were standing. Just around the corner, Stiles' dad was talking to another officer and a teacher. "Well, can you hear 'em?" Stiles asked.

"Shh!" Scott exclaimed, leaning against the wall as he listened in.

"What is going on?" Kit asked, putting her hand on Stiles' back as she leaned forward slightly. Stiles jumped at the contact, but answered her.

"Spying on my dad."

Kit shook her head. "Why do I hang out with you people?" she asked herself.

"Because you love us, now shush!" Scott answered. Kit rolled her eyes and smiled fondly.

"So what are they saying?" Stiles asked.

Scott was silent for a moment, before looking over his shoulder at his friends. "Curfew because of the body."

"Unbelievable! My dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl's just hanging out, doing whatever he wants!" Stiles exclaimed. "Not to mention he's apparently stalking Kit!"

"You can't exactly just come up and tell him about Derek." Scott said.

"No, but we can do something!" Stiles exclaimed. He had already told Scott about Derek talking to Kit the night before.

"Like what?" Scott asked, leaning against the wall behind him.

"We can find the missing half of the body." With that, Stiles walked away.

"Are you _kidding?!"_ Scott called after him, but he received no answer. Glancing over at Kit, he saw her watching after Stiles, mouth hanging open. When she noticed Scott staring at her, she sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Scott exclaimed.

"Whatever. I gotta get going, I have class." Kit said, pushing off the wall and picking her backpack up off the floor.

Later that day, after school, Kit was on her way to Luke's first soccer game of the season when Stiles called. It was just beginning to get dark, as the game didn't even start until eight.

"Hey, Stiles," she said, ignoring the looks her parents gave her from the front of the car. "What's up?"

"_How fast can you get to the Hale house?"_ Stiles asked, forgoing saying hello and getting straight to the point.

"Can't," was Kit's answer.

"_What do you mean you __**can't**__?! This is important! Lives could be on the line!" _Stiles exclaimed.

Glancing up at her parents, Kit lowered her voice. "It's Luke's first game, Stiles." She really hoped Stiles would get what she was trying to say.

"… _You're with your parents, aren't you?"_

"Yes, yes I am. So I'm afraid I won't be able to make it. But text me what you find," Kit said, hanging up her phone before Stiles could respond.

"Everything okay, sweetie?" Kit's mother, Jenna Matthews, asked.

Kit nodded, "Yeah, mom, it was just Stiles being Stiles."

After that, Kit tuned out the conversation between her parents, and, to be honest, she didn't pay much attention to the game once it started. She was constantly checking her phone for any news from Stiles, which didn't come until near the end of the game, when her phone finally went off.

"Hello?"

"_We found the body."_

"You _found_ it?! What, how?!" Kit exclaimed, glancing at her parents before deciding to try and sneak away. She stood behind the bleachers, amazed at her ability to get away from her parents, although she had no idea that Derek was watching her from the tree line.

"_At the Hale house last night. It was buried under a rope spiral attached to wolfsbane." _Stiles explained. _"I'm telling dad in the morning, Scott and I are gonna go see what happens. You in?"_

Kit sighed. She ran a hand over her braided hair and shook her head. "Yeah, I'm in. Get me in the morning."

Stiles agreed and they hung up, allowing Kit to see the very end of the game. Luke's team won, so they went home feeling victorious, and went to bed.

The next morning, Stiles picked up Kit bright and early, and then Scott, driving them out to the Hale house. Kit personally had not seen it before, and frowned at the sight of the burnt out house. She assumed that it had once been beautiful, but was now charred and empty. Out front of the house, there were cop cars, with cops and even the sheriff hanging around.

Scott and Kit leaned against the Jeep and watched as one of the cops led Derek to one of the cars. He didn't struggle at all, but the werewolf did glance over at Scott and Kit, glaring at Scott, although his eyes softened when he looked at Kit. Although they still held the slightly confused look when he looked at her.

Once Derek was in the car, Scott glanced over, and suddenly noticed that Stiles was not with them. He looked around wildly and suddenly spotted him walking towards the car Derek was in. He sat in the front for a minute, only to get pulled back out by his father. The two talked for a moment, and then Stiles hurried over to the Jeep.

"Stiles, I always think that there's no way you could get any stupider. And then you go and pull some stupid-ass stunt and prove me wrong," Kit said as they drove out of the woods.

Stiles ignored Kit's statement, and directed Scott to start researching.

After a few minutes, Scott sighed. "I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burials."

"Keep looking!" Stiles demanded. "Maybe it's like a ritual, or something, maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Like it's something you have to learn."

Scott sighed again. "I'll put it on my to-do list. But I need to figure out how I'm playing this game tonight.

"We'll figure it out, Stiles, Scott's doing his best here," Kit said, putting a comforting hand on Scott's shoulder. He glanced at her in thanks and turned back to his phone.

Stiles, once again, ignored her. "Maybe it's different for girl werewolves!"

"Okay, stop it!" Scott exclaimed.

"Stop what?" Stiles asked, glancing away from the road for a moment to look at Scott.

"Saying werewolf! Stop enjoying this so much!" Scott ordered.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kit asked, leaning forward so her head was between her two friends.

"No!" Scott suddenly looked like he was in pain, "No, I'm not, I'm so far from being okay!"

"Scott, you know you're gonna have to accept this sooner or later!" Stiles said.

"I can't!" Scott was suddenly having issues breathing, but it wasn't like he used to when he had asthma, it was more like he was having a panic attack.

"Well, you're gonna have too!"

"Stiles, maybe we should stop the car," Kit suggested.

"No! I can't breathe!" Scott exclaimed. His hand slammed on the roof of the Jeep, sounds of pain escaping his lips. "Pull over!"

"Why, what's happening?!" Stiles exclaimed in surprise.

Scott tore open Stiles' backpack, seeing the rope that the wolfsbane sprig was attached to among his textbooks and other school things.

"Stiles, you kept it?!" Kit exclaimed.

"What was I supposed to do with it?!" Stiles asked, repeatedly glancing between Scott and the road.

Scott turned to glare at Stiles, his eyes turning that amber color. "_Stop the car!"_

Stiles' eyes widened and he slammed on the brakes. Running out of the car, Stiles threw his bag into the woods, knowing he would have to go and get it for his school things.

But when he went back to his car, he found the passenger side empty, and Kit sitting in the back, eyes wide.

"What happened?!" he exclaimed, pulling Kit out of the back seat so she was in the passenger seat.

"I don't know, Stiles, one minute, he was here, and the next he's bolting out the door. I couldn't exactly stop him; the man is a werewolf," Kit said. She had a strand of hair between her fingers, although Stiles reached over and stopped her before very long.

"I'm gonna call," Stiles said, before pulling his phone out. He put it on speaker, and a moment later, someone answered.

"_Stiles, you know you're not supposed to call me when I'm on duty," _the female voice said.

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls!" Stiles said, holding the phone up between himself and Kit.

"_Odd? How?"_

"Uh, like an odd person, or uh, like a dog-like individual roaming the streets?" he asked, his eyes sweeping along the tree lines.

"_I'm hanging up on you, now,"_ the woman said.

"No! No, nonononono! Wait!" Stiles exclaimed, but the woman had hung up. Stiles angrily tossed his phone into the back seat.

"Stiles, we'll find him. You need to calm down; Scott can take care of himself. And besides, we need to get you home, and ready for the game." Kit soothed. She ran her hand up and down his arm, ignoring the tingly feelings she was getting from it.

Stiles took a deep breath and nodded. Somehow, they had to make it through the game.

Later that night, Kit showed up at Beacon Hills High with her parents and brother, a sign made especially for Scott in her hands. Of course, Lydia showed up almost instantly and dragged her away, leaving her parents and brother to find a seat somewhere else.

"Um, what is that?" Lydia asked, gesturing to the sign in Kit's hands.

Kit glanced at it. The sign was simple, simply saying 'You can do it, Scott!' with the number 11 in each corner. "Um, a sign for one of my best friends? If Stiles ever plays, I'll make him one, too," she shrugged. Lydia rolled her eyes. She had two separate signs for Jackson.

The two girls eventually found Allison, who was sitting with a man Kit assumed was her father. "Kit, Lydia! Over here!" the brunette exclaimed when she saw the blonde and red-head. Lydia headed over, grabbing Kit's arm when she didn't follow. Lydia was serious about taking the girl under her wing, and that included hanging out with her at lacrosse games.

"Hey, Allison," Lydia said happily, pulling her into a hug.

The man that was with her stood behind her awkwardly, until, after Lydia pulled Kit into the hug, the three girls separated.

"Oh, guys, this is my dad. Dad, this is Lydia and Kit," Allison said, looking up to her dad with a smile.

"Hi, Mr. Argent," Kit said politely, shaking the man's hand.

The game began soon after, with Kit holding up her sign, and Allison helping Lydia hold up one of hers. Scott looked over just as they were holding up the sign that said 'We luv u Jackson' and his expression visibly fell. And then it slid over to Kit's sign, and he smiled slightly. Even Stiles looked up to the crowd, sending Kit a huge smile and a thumb up when he saw her sign.

Further into the game, Mr. Argent leaned over to ask Allison, "Which one is Scott, again?"

"Number eleven," Kit answered, glancing at her friend and playing with a strand of hair nervously.

"Also the one who hasn't caught a single ball all game," Lydia added, ignoring the glare Kit sent her.

"Because Jackson is being a jackass and won't pass it to him," Kit said under her breath, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Lydia asked, moving forward to grab her arm.

"I need to talk to Stiles."

Wrenching her arm out of Lydia's grasp, Kit left the three, going to stand behind the bench, but next to Stiles. He was chewing on his glove nervously.

"Is he okay?"

Stiles jumped with a yelp, not realizing that Kit was there. "Kit! Don't do that!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry," Kit smiled sheepishly. "Is Scott okay?"

Stiles took a deep breath. "I don't know."

Right then, Scott got the ball and took off, running towards the goal. He dodged other players left and right, throwing the ball into the goal. He flew in smoothly, making the score four to five, the other team. The crowd went nuts, and even Kit, standing next to Stiles, cheered, holding her sign up happily.

Coach Finstock started yelling at the players, telling them to pass to Scott, which visibly angered Jackson. The next surprising thing to happen was when a player from the other team passed to Scott.

Coach Finstock leaned in towards Stiles, "Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe so, Coach," Stiles answered, his glove back in his mouth as he chewed it.

"Interesting…" Finstock said, standing up straight again.

The game continued, Scott dodging players left and right as he ran down the field. This time, when he threw the ball into the goal, it tore through the netting of the goalie's stick before hitting the back of the goal. The crowd went wild.

The game took a turn for the worst, however, when, the game tied at five, Scott got hold of the ball again. He ran down the field before stopping, his eyes amber and his teeth elongated.

"No, Scott, no, no," Stiles said. Kit had a hold of his jersey sleeve, her knuckles turning white as she fisted the fabric between her fingers and palm.

Two players charged suddenly, meaning to hit Scott. He turned his body, shooting the ball towards the goal. It flew by the goalie, hitting the back of the goal net. The crowd went absolutely nuts as Beacon Hills took the win, six to five.

"YES!" Stiles exclaimed. He let out a worried laugh, slinging his arm around Kit's shoulders. "Oh, my God!" he added.

"Oh, thank God's that's over," Kit ran her fingers through her hair. The two sat on the bench to wait for Scott, only for Stiles to realize that his father, standing nearby, was on the phone.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"I'm gonna go find Scott," Kit said, getting up. She knew that her parents and brother were probably looking for her, Lydia probably was, too, but at that moment, Kit was more concerned over where Scott had disappeared to.

"Be careful," Stiles said offhandedly, his attention completely on his father. Kit ran towards the school, entering and looking around. The school looked weird when it was empty. She went towards the locker room, and peered in. Scott and Allison were both inside.

She watched for a few minutes as the two conversed, making Kit feel kind of like she was intruding on a moment between the two. Stiles appeared after only a few minutes, and looked inside the window of the door just as Allison leaned in and kissed Scott.

The two separated after a few moments, and Allison turned to leave, waving at Stiles and Kit as she left. "Stiles, Kit," she murmured, blushing happily.

"Hey," Stiles raised his own hand, and Kit hid behind him, blushing in embarrassment to getting caught. "Yeah."

Scott was smiling widely as he approached his friends.

"I kissed her."

"I saw," Stiles answered, slinging an arm around Kit's shoulders as she stepped up next to him.

"She kissed me."

"Saw that, too," Kit said, crossing her arms under her chest.

"It's pretty good, huh?" Stiles asked, a smile playing at his lips.

Scott stared, dazed, for a moment, before saying, "I don't know how I did it, but I controlled it. I pulled it back! Maybe I can do this, maybe it's not that bad!"

"Yeah!" Stiles faltered slightly, and hit his hand on Scott's chest. "We'll talk tomorrow!" he turned to leave, but Kit pulled him back.

"Stiles, what aren't you telling us?" she asked.

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. "The uh, medical examiner? He looked at the other half of the body."

"And…?" Scott prompted.

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek released from jail." At the end of Stiles' explination, Stiles gave Scott a sad look.

"Are you kidding?!" Scott nearly exclaimed.

"No! And here's an even bigger kick in the ass, my dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves, her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale?!"

Stiles paused for a moment. "Derek's sister."

"What're we gonna do?" Kit asked, her voice soft.

Scott and Stiles both looked at her, seemingly trying to figure out the answer to the question.

"Just, be careful, I guess," Stiles eventually said.

_**Okay, so this one was longer. It was the full episode instead of just part of it, but I couldn't stop once I started. So, yeah. There's Second Chance at First Line. Got some crazy ideas for Pack Mentality, and for Night School, so hopefully we can continue this! **_

"Alright. I gotta go, guys, I'll see you later," with that, Kit turned and left the locker room, leaving her two friends alone. Things in Beacon Hills were getting weirder by the second.


End file.
